El Hakuryuutei: alianza mexicana
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: En vez de morir, aparecen en el inicio de la guerra, México americana de 1846-1848, y tendrá aventuras por los hechos históricos UA, pesimismo resumen, lean y revisen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola eso se me ocurrio despues de un tiempo pero espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **OTRO MUNDO, INICIÓ DE MI NUEVA VIDA**

 **Universo dxd lucha final**

Tomoya lucho a lado de sus 16 siervas contra khaos brigade, pero fueron inútiles contra ellos y de un golpe mortal fueron borrados, o eso es lo creyeron ellos mientras rivan habla con el peliverde por ultima vez.

Rivan: perdistes sanawa, cada una desaparece con velocidad (sonríe con burla)

Tomoya: y? No significa nada algún día nos vengaretos de ti, al gun día! (Exclamo mientras que desaparece)

 **Universo humano, México agosto de 1846**

Tomoya abre los ojos y mira a su equipo sano y salvo, lo curioso aparecen en las montañas antes de la guerra México americana.

Yubelluna: en donde estamos? (Pregunta la mujer de pelo morado)

Tomoya: no rengo idea, pero no estamos en nuestro universo, Ophis sabes donde estamos (responde mirando a la loli gótica)

Ophis: si, estamos en un universo distinto, el universo humano, país México de 1846 (es la respuesta de la chica) estamos en una vieja época eh (mira el cielo)

Tomoya: ya veo, y ahora donde iremos? (Es la pregunta del peliverde)

Ravel: chicos a lo lejos veo un pueblo, debemos ir asia haya (indico la fénix)

Y así partieron los chicos, mientras eso ocurre hablan de su nueva vida,

 **En un pequeño pueblo**

En este pequeño pueblo mexicano, viven en paz soldados mexicanos esperando algo, un hombre vigila el piel lo y visualiza al equipo Hakuryuutei.

Ramon: comandante daniel (llamo a su superior)

Daniel: que sucede Ramón? (Pregunta el alto mando)

Ramón: mire cerca de nuestro pueblo (indico en repuesta el hombre)

Daniel: un grupo de mujeres liderazgo de un hombre, no serán los yankis? (Pregunta de nuevo)

Ramón: no mi señor, no tienen ni el uniforme azul, parece uniforme rojo y blanco (responde el soldado)

Daniel: ya veo, dejemos que lleguen aquí (indico)

Y así el equipo llego al pequeño pueblo, habla con paz.

Tomoya: hola hay alguien aquí? (Pregunta el chico)

Daniel: hola forasteros, este un pequeño pueblo mexicano de soldados, que hacen perdidos aquí en México (responde el comandante)

Tomoya: bueno, no se, si nos creerá de donde venimos (responde algo nervioso mirando a su equipo)

Daniel: entiendo, entren y coman un poco, y cuentemen que hacen aquí (dijo con calma)

Tomoya: gracias por su hospitalidad (agradece y entran al pueblo)

Y así le contó al comandante daniel de donde vienen, el quedo fascinado, y reconoce la valentía de ellos, todos los hombres soldados escucharon su historia y así es el inició de como llegaron a México en 1846.

Daniel: valla, son fuertes como se llama su escuadrón? (Pregunta)

Tomoya: el equipo o escuadrón Hakuryuutei (responde el chico revelando sus alas como ellas)

Todo el pueblo miro con asombro al equipo y el comandante habla de nuevo.

Daniel: ahora entiendo, pero que harán ahora? (Pregunta)

Tomoya: nos salvaron, los ayudaremos cuando tengan problemas (responde sonriendo)

Daniel: gracias, por su ayuda, esperemos grandes victorias (sube la mano)

Tomoya: (la estrecha con el) cuenta con ello daniel-san (sonríe)

Parece que la alianza a empezado, pero que sucederá cuando usa invada México?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **EL BATALLÓN HAKURYUUTEI**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo este un prologo muy bueno me costo un poco pero salio espero que os guste se despide.**

 **He pensado muchas cosas espero que les guste, pero tendrá los elementos dxd y batallas mexicanas, otra cosa aquí humillaré a usa, francia, Japón y muchos otros acontecimientos históricos, se despide para la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	2. Batallón

**Hola eso se me ocurrio despues de un tiempo pero espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **EL BATALLÓN HAKURYUUTEI**

 **Agosto 23 de 1846**

Ha pasado unos días, el equipo conviven en paz cuando ven al comandante daniel con su uniforme tricolor.

Tomoya: comandante a donde ira? (Pregunta el chico)

Daniel: iré a ver cerca de Texas, los yankis están en disputa con nosotros, nos veremos en octubre (responde y los soldados se fueron dejando a Ramón y a otros)

Ravel: maestro, que debemos hacer? (Pregunta la fénix)

Tomoya: no lo se, Ophis puedes abrir una grieta dimensional (responde así la diosa del infinito)

Ophis: (trata de abrir una grieta dimensional) es imposible, estamos atrapados en este universo y época, tardaremos años en estar en nuestra época (con frustración)

Ramón: lamentamos que estén encerrados, en esta época, pero si ganamos la guerra que se aproxima, seremos libres de ellos (sonríe el soldado mexicano)

Y así volvieron hacer lo que hacen ellos.

 **Tiempo después, octubre 15 de 1846**

Ha pasado tres meses desde la partida del comandante daniel Asia Texas, Tomoya y compañía ya están listos para su entrenamiento cuando miran a daniel y a otra persona.

Daniel: atención! Los yankis están en tierras mexicanas, nos invaden! (Exclama el comandante)

Tomoya: ya veo, una solución? (Pregunta)

Daniel: el que esta a lado mio es el coronel Juan (señala al hombre de rojo)

Juan: estoy aquí para reclutarlos por nombre de Antonio lopez de santa Ana contra los yankis! (Exclama el coronel)

Daniel: intentaremos luchar a su lado coronel (dijo fiel a la bandera mexicana)

Juan: (mira al chico y se acerca a el) ustedes son los soldados que intentaron salvar su nación? (Pregunta)

Tomoya: así es coronel-san, que pasa con eso (responde el joven portador de la dividing gear)

Juan: pedirles ayuda, contra los yankis, no sabemos como regresar les pero, les daremos un lugar donde vivir (mira con firmeza al chico)

Tomoya: no se que deba hacer, danos tiempo de pensar (dijo con seriedad al coronel)

Juan: entiendo, espero su respuesta mañana a primera hora (es lo que dice y se retira a otro lugar)

 **Al día siguiente**

Ya es de mañana en el pueblo, las chicas del equipo se levantan, Tomoya tiene su chaleco de su ex academia en el hombro, aun esta indeciso.

Tsubaki: no puedes decidirse? (Pregunta la ojibicolor)

Tomoya: no se que deba hacer (responde con molestia)

Yubelluna: maestro, ellos nos salvaron al dejarnos vivir en su pueblo, le debemos mucho (es la respuesta de la mujer)

Tomoya: (camina y se para, suspira) tiene razón yubelluna, ellos nos salvaron, nos tratan bien, entonces a luchar por México (sonríe y las chicas también, tiene ganas de luchar)

Juan: (mira la valentía de ese equipo) esta lista su bandera? (Pregunta el coronel)

Daniel: claro mi coronel, en Monterrey sera la gran victoria (responde sonriente)

Juan: esta vez los haremos sufrir al quitarnos a Texas (dijo con seriedad)

Daniel: no lo dudes comandante (mira al chico) así que comandante sanawa esta listo? (Pregunta)

Tomoya: mas que nunca, ganaremos por México (sonríe)

Juan: tenga y que su batallón gane (le entrega una bandera)

Tomoya desenvuelve la bandera y mira el color de la bandera es igual al de México pero con una diferencia, en el verde esta un dragón blanco con rojo, en medio de el el blanco tiene unas palablas batallón Hakuryuutei de México y en el rojo un águila, el joven peliverde sonrie y le salen lagrimas.

Tomoya: gracias por reconocer a mi equipo, tengo mas motivos de luchar a su lado (sonríe)

Parece que ahora ya es momento de la lucha en Monterrey, que sucederá?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **LA BATALLA DE MONTERREY, LA PRIMERA VICTORIA**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, es el el nuevo capitulo, muy bueno me costo un poco pero salio espero que os guste se despide.**

 **He pensado muchas cosas espero que les guste, mi cel tiene auto corrector, así que tengo menos error.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	3. Victoria

**Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo espero que os guste.**

 **A partir de este capítulo, aparece el batallón de san patricio.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, excepto los ocs que salen en esta historia.**

* * *

 **APITULO 3**

 **LA BATALLA DE MONTERREY, LA PRIMERA VICTORIA**

 **Noviembre 18 de 1846, Monterrey**

Ha pasado un mes, el equipo conviven en paz ahora con su uniforme, con un listón de tres colores verde, blanco y rojo.

Tomoya: faltan dos días, los yankis llegaran, así que cuando sea el día daremos lo mejor (sonríe)

Venela: maestro, sabe que ganaremos no es así? (Pregunta la mujer)

Tomoya: venela, se que pasamos por mucho, no ganamos contra khaos brigade, pero aquí ganaremos (es la respuesta de su rey)

Tsubaki: (aparece arrodillada) tengo información (espera en ese estado)

Tomoya: dime, para ya empezar el entrenamiento (espera que hable la mujer)

Tsubaki: los yankis llegaran en dos días, como usted sabe están avanzando rápido, llegaran en dos días por la mañana (es la respuesta de la ojibicolor)

Tomoya: entiendo, avisare al coronel y al comandante, hay que estar listos cuando lleguen, ahora entrenen sus afinidades ok (ordeno a su equipo)

Tsubaki: como ordene comandante (dijo con seriedad y sarcasmo)

 **En el fuerte**

Los altos mandos, están pensando en una estrategia de ataque contra los yankis, en eso entra Tomoya serio, el coronel y el comandante no les gusto.

Tomoya: los yankis llegaran en dos días por la mañana, hay que estar listos, están entrenando mi batallón (es lo que dice con seriedad)

Juan: entiendo, sabes como proteger a la armada? (Pregunta el coronel)

Tomoya: si, si entiendo cuando llegue el dia, verán lo que somos nosotros, si me disculpan ire a entrenar (saludo y sale)

Daniel: tenemos que confiar en el, las cosas son malas, tenemos que defender buena vista y Churubusco (es la respuesta del comandante)

Juan: lo se esperó que el sabe lo que hará (mira el mapa de nuevo)

 **Dos días después noviembre 5**

Es la hora donde todos enfrentaran a los yankis, todos están listos solo falta la alineación de Tomoya.

Tomoya: coronel, comandante les diré mi formación, peones al frente contra los que ocupen fusiles, reinas ustedes defenderán los cañones, los potencializa con sus poderes, y atacaran igual, torres, defenderán la entrada, caballos ustedes defenderán a los lanceros de las balas enemigas, alfiles una cura a los heridos y las otras los defiende, el fuerte, así que en sus pociones (indico el rey)

Daniel: valla, es una buena defensa (felicitó a su líder de batallón)

Yubelluna: (mira la llegada de los yankis) están a unos metros comandante Tomoya (indico la reina)

Daniel: hoy da lo mejor de ti, encargate de ellos (le da el mando)

Tomoya: (mira su bandera) ok lo haré daremos la victoria por México (sonríe y así el coronel y el comandante se retiran) atención, están listos? (Pregunta y escuchan un si) bien cañones, apuntan (mira la llegada) fuego! (Exclamo el comandante)

Los cañones y las reinas disparan Asia los cañoneros, las peones corren y atacan a los fusileros, el ataque inicio, los yankis les tomo por sorpresa y caen uno por uno por las peones, los cañones de EU caen ante la los cañones mexicanos, los demás disparan y esperan por si retoceren, cuando el ultimo cae, el comandante de los yankis y unos alzan la bandera blanca indicando rendición.

Tomoya: alto el fuego! (Exclama) felicidades hemos ganado (sonríe y todos victorea)

Mittelt: (trae al comandante yanki) lo he traído mi señor (lo empuja)

Tomoya: hola comandante yanki, hablaremos de su rendición (con seriedad)

Frederic: saben que esto no ha acabado no es así? (Pregunta el yanki)

Tomoya: lo se así que firme este documento, donde se rinde y regrese a su país ok (le enseña un documento de rendición)

Y así el comandante Frederic forma su rendición, y en eso parte Asia su país, pero alguien esta parado y decide hablar.

Francisco: usted es el comandante Tomoya? (Pregunta el un comandante)

Tomoya: si lo soy, que desea yanki (responde)

Francisco: me llamo Francisco, soy irlandés, queremos ayudarles a derrotar a esos malditos (es lo que dice el)

Y asi que empezaron hablar, pero que sucedera cuando entren ayuda a mexico?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4**

 **BATALLON DE SAN PATRICIO**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, es el el nuevo capitulo, muy bueno me costo un poco pero salio espero que os guste se despide.**

 **He pensado muchas cosas espero que les guste, mi cel tiene auto corrector, así que tengo menos error.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	4. San patricio

**Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo espero que os guste.**

 **A partir de este capítulo, aparece el batallón de san patricio.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, excepto los ocs que salen en esta historia.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **BATALLON DE SAN PATRICIO**

 **Diciembre 18 de 1846, Monterrey**

Ha pasado un mes, de su victoria contra los yankis, Francisco habla con Tomoya sobre el nuevo batallón que ayuda a México, pero los comandantes miran a daniel con cosas y les sonríe.

Tomoya: daniel-san a donde vaz? (Pregunta muy confundido)

Daniel: pues me retiró, el coronel Juan lo sabe, ahora es tu deber defender México, yo ya estoy viejo, tu tienes una eternidad a luchar por México, yo ya estoy satisfecho, se que esta en buenas manos (saluda por ultima vez)

Tomoya: (lo abraza) gracias por todo, ahora nos toca defender la república y mucha suerte (indica con una sonrisa)

Daniel: gracias amigo, da lo mejor de ti, recuerda esto es por México oh tenga y que se orgullesca los san patricios (entrega algo doblado)

Tomoya: entiendo, adiós y suerte (se despido y vuelve con Francisco) creo que es tuyo (le entrega la bandera)

Francisco, la desenvuelve y se sorprende y sonríe.

Francisco: gracias daniel, daremos lo mejor venga y mire lo que hace nuestra fe (guió a donde se recrutan a miles de polacos, irlandeses y alemanes)

Tomoya: wooo, es impresionante, los yankis pedirán piedad, además sacaremos nuestra arma secreta, sal mi familiar hanti, la gran loba de asgar (llamo y en un circulo sale una gran loba de pelaje azul)

Los irlandeses quedaron impresionados ante el lobo que se impone y respecta a su amo.

Francisco: con eso, México y los batallones ganaremos la guerra contra los yankis (sonríe el comandante irlandés)

Tomoya: sal mi familiar meg (llamo por segunda ocacion y en un circulo mágico pequeño aparece un murciélago) meg quiero que avisen que el batallón de san patricio esta casi listo, iremos en tres días a buena vista (indica el comandante y la murciélago se va volando Asia el centro del país) pronto estaremos en buena vista, así que cuando estén completo su batallón los llevaremos Asia allá (indica de nuevo)

Francisco: como ordene comandante sanawa (se voltea y sigue reclutando a mas soldados traidores que desertaron de EU)

 **Tiempo después, febrero 10 de 1847, buena vista**

Ha pasado otro año en la guerra contra los yankis, donde los batallones están completos, listos para ir a buena vista, cuando están todos Tomoya desaparece con todos ellos aparecen en el fuerto de buena vista.

Tomoya: fiu, hace tiempo que no lo hacia (dice algo mareado pero los demás vomitan o dan vueltas) lo ciento es la mejor vía de llegar todos (indica mareado el comandante)

Francisco: no te preocupes, debí suponerlo (con mareo igual)

Yubelluna: comandante, activar un escudo de defensa (indica con sarcasmo la pelimorada)

Tomoya: se te pego lo de tsubaki? (Pregunta con ironía)

Ravel: comandante (le sigue el juego) suena bien maestro (con una sonrisa burlona)

Tomoya: bien, quien le gusta eso? (Pregunta de nuevo Asia su batallón)

Y todas las de su equipo sonrie, sabe que sera ahora en adelante.

Kira: me gusta mas ese titulo de rey que traes comandante Tomoya (sonríe la peliverde agua)

Tomoya: bien, ahora ayuden a los san patricios a entrenar en todo y no descuiden eso! (Exclama)

Todas: si comandante Tomoya (y así se fueron ayudar a los irlandeses)

Parece que esta listo en buena vista la segunda victoria contra los yankis esta cerca.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 5**

 **BATALLA DE BUENA VISTA**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, es el el nuevo capitulo, muy bueno me costo un poco pero salio espero que os guste se despide.**

 **He pensado muchas cosas espero que les guste, mi cel tiene auto corrector, así que tengo menos error.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	5. Segunda victoria

**Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo espero que os guste.**

 **A partir de este capítulo, las cosas ya estan en culminacion del arco de esta epoca, solo falta el arco de la batalla de puebla y pues, no incluyo la revolucion mexicana y me sentrare en la segunda guerra mundial.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, excepto los ocs que salen en esta historia.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **BATALLA DE BUENA VISTA**

 **Febrero 18 de 1847, buena vista**

Ha pasado dias desde su llegada a ese punto, las cosas están en calma y los entrenamientos son tranquilos, cuando llega meg y le entrega un papel.

Tomoya: (toma la hoja) atención! (Llamo el comandante, todos ponen atención) comandante sanawa, comandante Francisco, los yankis llegaran en febrero 22 así que preparados, estoy orgulloso de ustedes atentamente Antonio lopez de santa Ana (dejo de leer la carta)

Yubelluna: el presidente de la república eh (sonríe un poco)

Koneko: al menos somos reconocidos por el alto mando (sonríe la nekomatar)

Karlamain: ahora hay que cambiar la estrategia (indica la castaña)

Tomoya: bien sera la misma formación, pero apoyan a las peones ok (indica el comandante)

Xenovia: cuenta con eso comandante Tomoya (sube su espada)

Irina: ahora entrenaremos a los lanceros ok (habla la castaña de coletas)

Tomoya: vale ayuden a todos, ahora voy a descansar (saluda y se va Asia el techo de la fortaleza)

 **Mismo día de noche**

Es de noche todos duermen en 4 días para batalla de buena vista, observa el cielo estrellado.

Tomoya: faltara muchos años para volver a nuestra época 2017 (suspira tristemente)

Ophis: quieres estar en casa? (Pregunta la ex-diosa)

Tomoya: si, pero aquí luchamos por la libertad de este país, hay una pasión para luchar, un momento de ser héroes de esta nacion, tu ahora vives para luchar todo (mira el cielo de nuevo) pero no pude salvar nuestro universo! No quiero ser odiado por ellos ni mucho menos mis padres! (Empezó a llorar, es abrazado por la chica)

Ophis: se que vistes por poco tiempo a tus padres, pero de seguro están orgullosos de lo que eres, eres un héroe para mi, para yubelluna, tsubaki, Asia, Ravel, yo, Venela, koneko, xuela, Isabela, irina, xenovia, Karlamain, Mittelt, mira, kira y meru, todas nosotras te debemos mucho, debemos ganar aquí y en Churubusco, así que peleemos hasta llegar a nuestra época! (Exclamo dando ánimos a su rey)

Tomoya: tienes razón Ophis, gracias por apoyarme desde hace mucho, ahora hay que seguir entrenando, para cuando lleguen ellos pedirán piedad (sonríe con los ánimos en alto)

Ophis: adelante por nosotros el batallón Hakuryuutei y por México! (Exclama y miran el cielo estrellado)

 **Febrero 22 de 1847**

El día ha llegado, los batallones están listos para luchar contra los yankis, peones apoyadas por las caballeras, Tomoya observa desde el cielo las tropas yankis que se acercan Asia su posición.

Tomoya: comandante Francisco entrare a la batalla contra ellos, dividing gear (activa su guantelete)

Francisco: yo daré el ataque, así que suerte (sonríe el comandante irlandés)

Tomoya: ok, sigaos mis peones y caballos (indica y lo siguen al frente)

Francisco: están listos, apunté (mira la llegada) fuego! (Exclama y los cañones como las reinas atacan)

Y así de nuevo atacan el rey y sus siervas, mientras que los cañones son destrozados, los yankis atacan pero son repelidos por la dividing, asesinados por las caballeras y golpeados por las peones el portador dragón chifla llamando a su familiar y ataca a todos ellos, los yankis no podían contra los cañones de san patricio y las represalias de los que luchan a lado de la loba azul, siguieron y siguieron hasta que ellos alzan la bandera blanca.

Tomoya: (enfrente de otro comandante yanki) se acabo Frederic, de nuevo ha perdido! (Exclama totalmente serio)

Frederic: maldicion, malditos hijos de puta! (Exclama totalmente frustrado)

Tomoya: ahora firme su rendición de nuevo, y largarse de mi país! (Exclama muy serio)

Frederic: maldito, te matare (saca su pistola, pero el guantelete de Tomoya esta en la cara de el, golpeando al comandante yanki)

Tomoya: esta república, no te pertenece así que vete antes de que yo personalmente mate a su presidente! (Exclama totalmente furioso)

Y así que se fue con la advertencia del comandante mexicano, y la segunda victoria contra ellos.

Xenovia: falta la ultima prueba, para que esto termine (miro a su rey furioso)

Tomoya: Regresemos, ya falta la ultima batalla en Churubusco (empezó a caminar Asia el fuerte)

La segunda batalla yanki contra el batallón Hakuryuutei y san patricio termino, las ultimas batallas en Churubusco y el castillo de chapultepec están cerca de culminar la guerra México americana.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 6**

 **BATALLA DE CHURUBUSCO**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, es el el nuevo capitulo, muy bueno me costo un poco pero salio espero que os guste se despide.**

 **He pensado muchas cosas espero que les guste, mi cel tiene auto corrector, así que tengo menos error.**

 **Ya faltan dos capítulos para el cierre del primer arco, así que no se preocupen por eso y por ahora esperen lo siguiente.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	6. Discusión y penúltima batalla

**Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo espero que os guste.**

 **A partir de este capítulo, las cosas ya estan en culminacion del arco de esta epoca, solo falta el arco de la batalla de puebla y pues, no incluyo la revolucion mexicana y me sentrare en la segunda guerra mundial.**

 **Una cosa mas Grayfia aparecerá en este capitulo, ya estamos a dos capítulos de terminar este arco.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, excepto los ocs que salen en esta historia.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **BATALLA DE CHURUBUSCO**

 **Febrero 18 de 1847, buena vista**

Ha pasado unas horas desde la victoria, todo es relativamente tranquilas, Tomoya esta preocupado, por Frederic, sabe que no se rinde, quiere verlos caer, quiere ver caer a los batallones Hakuryuutei y san patricios.

Tomoya: aun falta la lucha de Churubusco, un plan para victoria, y en chapultepec (espera sugerencias)

Mittelt: nada señor, hay que saber como ganar, tenemos la opción: hanti (sugiere la caída)

Mientras que eso pasaba, el cielo se oscurece.

Tsubaki: pero que esta sucediendo? (Es la pregunta de la pelinegra)

Koneko: esta saliendo alguien! (Exclama la peliplata)

Tomoya: Ravel, Ophis, vengan (llamo el comandante y las nombradas lo siguen)

 **No muy lejos de ahí**

En un cráter hay alguien, nada mas ni nada menos que: Grayfia lucífugus, tiene la ropa algo destrozada, pero cubre aun parte de su pecho y cadera, la maid observa el lugar y analiza cuando siente amenaza.

Tomoya: por nombre de los Hakuryuutei's de México quieta! (Exclama el comandante dragón)

Ravel: espere comandante, es Grayfia! (Exclama de la impresión)

Ophis: pero que hace aquí? (Pregunta)

Grayfia: que rayos les pasa a atacarme! (Exclamando enojada)

Tomoya: mas bien, a que has venido? (Pregunta con enojo)

Grayfia: trate de destruir a rivan, pero no pude hacer nada, hay un método de regresar (sugiere en respuesta la maid de ropa rota)

Tomoya: temo decirte que nada, no podemos salir de esta época (es la respuesta de el)

Grayfia: es una broma? (Pregunta casi de la risa)

Ophis: no se que te ríes lucífugus! (Exclama molesta la ex diosa)

Grayfia: oh es en serio que no podemos salir! (Exclama de la impresion)

Ravel: tendrás que ayudar a la lucha contra los yankis (mira con seriedad a la platina)

Grayfia: en que año nos encontramos? (Es la duda de la maid)

Ravel: estamos a finales de 1847 y principios de 1848, Mexico (es la respuesta de la ex heredera phonex)

Tomoya: bien, ahora al fuerte, hay que planear la victoria en Churubusco (dijo con seriedad y las alfiles se van al fuerte)

Grayfia: (aun con duda) que esta pasando aquí? (Aun con la duda)

Tomoya: una guerra con los yankis, como lo dice Ravel, recuerda luchamos por la libertad (se voltea y se va al fuerte)

 **Mayo 3 de 1847 de camino a Churubusco**

Después de la discucion de aquel entonces, los batallones están de camino a Churubusco, faltando solo tres meses para su otro enfrentamiento contra los yankis, la relación de Tomoya y su equipo se fortalece mas y mas con apoyo de los san patricios, Grayfia mira la relación de yubelluna y de el, ella sabia lo que le causo en aquel entonces, la maid es la ultima torre del peliverde, que no lucho, ni ayudo en su viaje, cuando se entero de que Tomoya y su equipo desaparecieron, se sentía culpable, y trato de vengarlos, pero no pudo hacer nada y ahora va de camino a luchar contra ellos.

Grayfia: podemos hablar Tomoya? (Es lo que dice la platina con su uniforme)

Tomoya: dilo, no tengo tu tiempo (responde totalmente enojado)

Grayfia: porque me tratas así! Yo que te hice, dime que carajos tienes! (Exclama furiosa la mujer)

Tomoya: (molesto y miro a sus compañeros, como los san patricios) mira, las cosas son claras! Te dije si volvieras a fallarme como parte del equipo, este es el trato, me enamore de una cualquiera que, que me deja plantado el día de mi cita! Te trato así solo porque Venelana-san quiso, así que no me vengas de porque te trato así, tu misma lo causastes ya no- (no termino lo que dijo por la tremenda cachetada que le da, nadie dijo nada por la presión del momento)

Grayfia: por mucho que me culpe! Tu mismo eres cruel al no entender que no te amo! Te deje plantado porque sabia que, seria tu novia, tu ni vales nada! No vales la pena, ni por este asqueroso país y la república! (Exclama lleno de ira)

Tomoya: (se voltea) no seguiré discutiendo contigo lucífugus, así que vete eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero no olvides que no saldrás de esta epoca! (Exclama sin mirarla aun de espalda)

Grayfia: maldito! (Es detenida por yubelluna)

Yubelluna: vamos hablar! (Hablo con seriedad)

Grayfia: no pienso hablar con una perra! (Exclama molesta lleno de rabia pero la mirada gélida la calla)

Yubelluna: dije vamos hablar! (Volvió a hablar ahora totalmente enojada)

Y así se la llevo a un lugar apartado la pelimorada a la platina, por otra parte miran el lugar para descansar y habla el chico.

Tomoya: Descansemos, si me permite iré a pensar las cosas solo (salta y se sienta en lo alto de una colina)

Xenovia: ahora si se paso ella (miro a su rey totalmente enojado)

Isabela y que lo digas, ahora que sucederá? (Es la duda de la castaña de mechones rojos)

Karlamain: dejar que se resuelva, no hay que molestar ahora (indica la otra castaña y afirma el batallón)

 **Con yubelluna y Grayfia**

La mujer de pelo morado aparece con la mujer de pelo plata muy serias, yubelluna esta muy enojada ante el arrebato de rabia ella y deciden hablar muy seriamente.

Yubelluna: bien, dime porque no lo amas? (Es la pregunta)

Grayfia: ya lo sabes (es su respuesta)

Yubelluna: no me mientas, lo amas mas que nadie, el me contó eso, ademas lo he visto y recorde algo, así porque lo dejastes plantado? (Vuelve a preguntar)

Grayfia: tenia miedo, miedo de que el encuentre a otra chica que lo ame, miedo a que me dejara sola, ahora lo entiendes (es su respuesta con las lágrimas de que lo lastimo hoy muy seriamente)

Yubelluna: sabes lo que sucedió cuando lo dejastes? (Pregunta, ella niega) yo una vez salí del castillo phonex, a relajame en aquel entonces, camine por kouh y mire el tranquilo parque y entre en el, mire lo apacible que es y miro una banca donde esta un chico de pelo verde esperando con una sonrisa a alguien, yo me senté en donde podía verlo, el espero, espero y nada se preocupo y miro el reloj y nada, veo que saca su celular y su sonrisa, dejo de sonreír y vi que le salia las lagrimas, alcance lo que decía el msj, fuistes un ingenuo, pensastes que seria tu novia, pero no yo no voy a caer de nuevo, hombres como tu que juegan con los sentimientos de las mujeres no merecen el amor de una, tu insignificante basura nunca me vuelvas a buscar (lo dice con cada detalle) eso me dolió sabes el te amo con todo, en ese entonces ahora había sufrido un corazón tan roto, tan roto como estar encerrado luchando contra los yankis, ahora que te conté todo, solo te digo, que no lo vuelvas a lastimar, porque de verdad yo y las demás te haremos pasar mal (con eso en claro la muer se va dejando a la platina mucho por pensar)

Grayfia: (recornando) _fustes un ingenuo, pensastes que seria tu novia, pero no yo no voy a caer de nuevo, hombres como tu que juegan con los sentimientos de las mujeres no merecen el amor de una, tu insignificante basura nunca me vuelvas a buscar_ (dejo de recordar) le dije eso sin saber que el me trato como una reina, yo lo trate como basura, ahora entiendo el trato Asia a mi (dijo con una mirada llena de tristeza)

Entonces suspira y alza vuelo a donde esta su ex novio.

 **Con Tomoya**

El chico esta sentado, mirando el cielo el sabe que ella aun lo ama pero, el solo suspiro.

Tomoya: aun así no puedo dejarte de amar! (Exclama con una triste mirada y una lágrima sale de su ojo izquierdo)

 **Flash back**

 _Grayfia: porque me tratas así! Yo que te hice, dime que carajos tienes! (Exclama furiosa la mujer)_

 _Tomoya: (molesto y miro a sus compañeros, como los san patricios) mira, las cosas son claras! Te dije si volvieras a fallarme como parte del equipo, este es el trato, me enamore de una cualquiera que, que me deja plantado el día de mi cita! Te trato así solo porque Venelana-san quiso, así que no me vengas de porque te trato así, tu misma lo causastes ya no- (no termino lo que dijo por la tremenda cachetada que le da, nadie dijo nada por la presión del momento)_

 _Grayfia: por mucho que me culpe! Tu mismo eres cruel al no entender que no te amo! Te deje plantado porque sabia que, seria tu novia, tu ni vales nada! No vales la pena, ni por este asqueroso país y la república! (Exclama lleno de ira)_

 _Tomoya: (se voltea) no seguiré discutiendo contigo lucífugus, así que vete eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero no olvides que no saldrás de esta epoca! (Exclama sin mirarla aun de espalda)_

 _Grayfia: maldito! (Es detenida por yubelluna)_

 _Yubelluna: vamos hablar! (Hablo con seriedad)_

 _Grayfia: no pienso hablar con una perra! (Exclama molesta lleno de rabia pero la mirada gélida la calla)_

 _Yubelluna: dije vamos hablar! (Volvió a hablar ahora totalmente enojada)_

 **Fin flash back**

Tomoya: vamos a ganar en Churubusco, lo juro por ellas (juro al cielo y en eso esta mirado la maid) que quieres? (Pregunta con molesto)

Grayfia: en yo, lo ciento (se arrodilla) perdoname, perdoname, te cause daño no quería que jugaran con mis sentimiento, lo ciento de verdad lo ciento, yo aun te amo, te amo con todo, lo ciento perdoname (llora con amargura y arrodillada)

Tomoya: (mira con pena y tristeza a su ex) yo no se si deba perdonarte, me lastimastes aquel día, yo aun recuerdo cada palablas que decía el mensaje, fuistes un ingenuo, pensastes que seria tu novia, pero no yo no voy a caer de nuevo, hombres como tu que juegan con los sentimientos de las mujeres no merecen el amor de una, tu insignificante basura nunca me vuelvas a buscar, eso me duele hasta el día de hoy (es lo que dice aun con esas palabras frescas)

Grayfia: fui una idiota al decirte eso, pero de verdad personales (aun con las lágrimas)

Entonces el chico se acerca a la mujer toma su mentó y le da un dulce beso, ella estaba al borde de sus emociones ella no se merecía eso por el trato que le hizo el.

Tomoya: (deja de besarla) con esto se queda a mano (se voltea y mira el cielo una vez mas)

Grayfia: (sonríe) si esto se queda a mano (camina a lado el) que harás en tres mese? (Pregunta)

Tomoya: ganar la batalla, así que entrena ya que esta sera la mayor batalla que hemos enfrentado (sonríe a lado de su ex que ahora es su amiga)

 **Agosto 20 de 1847 Churubusco**

Ya era la hora de su penúltima batalla en Churubusco todos están en pocisiones.

Caballero: ya vienen los yankis (avisa)

Tomoya: chicos ya es hora, daremos todo lo que damos por esta republica (habla con seriedad)

Francisco: están aqui, ahora (llamo)

Tomoya: a sus posiciones, listos? (Pregunta y afirman todos) apunté, fuego! (Exclama y el ataque comenzó)

Todos iniciaron el ataque cada uno de los yankis mueren por los cañones de los san patricios, los ataques de las reinas, las peones y caballeras, hanti destrozaba a todos con sus poder, yubelluna todos mataban sin piedad a ellos, Tomoya grita fuego como Francisco, todos ellos destrozaban a todos ravel, Ophis y Venela, también dan lo mejor, los yankis, volvieron a ser humillados por los batallones, mas poderosos de México, siguieron y siguieron hasta que volvieron alzar la bandera blanca.

Tomoya: (enfrente de el, de nuevo) volvió a perder comandante Frederic, sabe que la ultima batalla esta cerca! Así que prepararse (dijo serio)

Frederic: esta vez ganaremos lo juro! (Exclama jurando su victoria)

Tomoya: entonces nos veremos en el castillo de chapultepec (se voltea y se va al fuerte)

Mientras que el se va al fuerte, el comandante Frederic se va indignado con otra derrota, la batalla final esta cerca que ocurrida?

 **CONTINUARA CON E** **L CAPITULO 7 FINAL DEL ARCO**

 **BATALLA DE CAPULTEPEC**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, es el el nuevo capitulo, muy bueno me costo un poco pero salio espero que os guste se despide.**

 **He pensado muchas cosas espero que les guste, mi cel tiene auto corrector, así que tengo menos error.**

 **Ya faltan dos capítulos para el cierre del primer arco, así que no se preocupen por eso y por ahora esperen lo siguiente.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


End file.
